Dragon Ball Special: The departure of Fortuneteller Baba (alternate history)
The story begins after Nappa was killed a second time at the hands of Vegeta, where it returns back to hell, once there plot to escape the Earth, together with General Blue, Staff Officer Black, and Major Metallitron, but were intercepted by Piccolo with a single attack does knock out all but Nappa, leaving standing but very weak and almost nonexistent with your senses, just as it would be topped by the namek appears Baba had gone to hell and Piccolo tells him to stop since the time of departure (from Baba) was ready and in less than ten years was to go King Yemma serve as his assistant and that this was to be a descendant of hers who should replace it in office in the land, believing convenient to have a blood heir saiyan would make it a fit and healthy, seeing your magic ball who would be compatible and Nappa turned out to be someone who could give children healthy and strong, taking it to a safe place and little by little he was going to erase your bad thoughts and resentment towards Vegeta. Piccolo doubt at first, but finally acceded to Baba takes Nappa, but any responsability it was allowed by her. This Piccolo told not to tell anyone because at first he could bring serious problems (the only one who would know the truth is Goku), King Yemma also authorize the witch takes the Saiyan and that this was to enforce the order this agreement or not because all the faults committed in the past. At first the relationship was about a little tense, because she is much older than him and had to do a spell to rejuvenate a bit, knowing his appearance when he was a little younger and took off his mustache and allowed to grow little hair. At the time, mainly thanks to the magic had two twins, a male (Nappa Jr) whose powers would be those of a saiyan warrior combined with sorcerer, what would you do to be a very full, also archieved a few warriors Saibanman Nappa brought hell and Baba became Super Saibanmans more powerful than before, and women (Baba daughter) was to be prepared this time to succeed his mother. Eight years later Baba returns to its original form and is fired leaving his daughter to replace her retiring from his palace. A few moments later feel the presence of a mysterious Shapeshifter that came with being the appearance of Baba to confuse, accompanied by five subjects, where they said they were his assistants and had forgotten something back and that turned out to be someone who supposedly had been fiercely humiliated and killed by Nappa in one of his raids on other planets with Raditz and Vegeta, but he had survived and became much stronger than before, adopting a technique that had ever built, but over time the discovered and perfected it and letting you take on the appearance and powers of other characters, also felt the presence of saiyan on planet Earth. At first they had not noticed because these people also knew hide his ki, but subject to control one of his companions to kidnap Baba daughter and then returned to its original form, Nappa after some thought and remembers it well said he attacked his planet only for orders Freeza. Then the warriors of Baba release a battle with these guys, where they are easily defeated, just after the Shapeshifter he ordered another of his companions to destroy the entire Baba Palace and just when I was going to carry out the attack, Nappa surprises him and kills him, giving him a big punch throwing into the lake. Then go into action Nappa Jr and some Super Saibanmans where they enact a battle with these characters and the small defeat two of them quickly and two Super Saibanman immolate themselves with difficulty holding one each to the other two remaining men separately, killing one of them, but the other manages to escape just in time and survived the explosion and kill the remaining Super Saibanmans hurt Nappa Jr. To further humiliate Nappa, the Shapeshifter of seriously injured child getting Baba Vegeta's appearance and said he was always a failure, where his life was always little sense, causing the characteristic of muscular saiyan fury and helped a bit by a spell of his son, Nappa becomes first in super saiyan. Soon the saiyan just a single stroke starting in half the surviving companion and goes to do battle with the mysterious character who had wounded his daughter, whose battle unfolds where the Shapeshifter takes the forms of Piccolo, Vegeta, Goku, Freeza, Cell, Majin Buu among others, complicating the fight to the point that only plays and humiliates the saiyan,where the latter, only in rare moments managed to equalize the fight, tapping with the forms of Piccolo and Freeza, but this soon recovered and took other forms of more powerful beings. Nappa Jr with his skills as a way to discover sorcerer this and not become anyone and also take some energy, which is to destroy a small mirror he carries on his back and saved his life on that occasion.since the saiyan with lying on the ground unable to move, the shapeshifter becomes Nappa and tells it to end the same, with the technique I use in the battle that had previously, Bomber DX. But Nappa is cheating and ground throws a eyes laser to destroy the mirror that gave him the power and can not become more, being equal in condition. In the end, Nappa and his enemy made a final attack, where Nappa Jr who also had become super saiyan tips the balance in favor of attack Nappa, which annoys and distracts the villain attacking him with a beam of energy, and surprisingly, Nappa release the shock of power and before it impacts against, glides in the air and from there he launched a powerful Break Cannon to destroy his enemy. At the end Nappa Jr cure his sister and takes the place of his mother in the palace. . Category:Series Category:Page added by LW 85 Category:Fan Fiction